Is it the End?
by I Hate You When You Breathe
Summary: The Storm Hawks got a message that Ravess was heading to Tropica. The Storm Hawks follow thinking this will just be another easy win. But what happens when everything goes as planned......for the Cyclonians. CHAPTER 6 UP!
1. Spotting the Enemy

****

First Fanfic! Yes!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Nerd Corps Entertainment.

**Storm Hawks © Nerd Corps.**

* * *

"Stork, pilot as fast as you can. If Ravess is heading to Tropica, then so are we," said Piper.

"Hopefully we can get there before Ravess does," said Aerrow with a worried look.

" What's wrong Aerrow?" asked Piper. "Well, if the cyclonians are headed to Terra Tropica, they must be after something," replied Aerrow. " Aerrow don't worry, the doorway to the other side was destroyed. Remember? So what makes you think they are after something?" questioned Piper. "

"Maybe not everything is gone. Maybe there's something there, something that we all missed," replied Aerrow still with the same worried look. There was a short period of silence until the red alarm light started flashing. "Everybody, hang on! The condor is going down!" yelled Stork.

In a mere ten seconds, the condor crash-landed on a dusty terra.

"Everyone OK?" asked Aerrow turning around to face the rest of the Storm Hawks.

"Were fine," answered Junko just getting up from being thrown around during the fall. "Fine? FINE! I am so not fine! My hair jell fell into the wastelands!" said Finn sounding really annoyed. "Finn, just be lucky we didn't fall into the wastelands as well," said Piper. " Where are we anyway?" asked Finn.

The squadron walked out of the condor and onto the terra that looked like it was worth nothing. "Hmm, must be an outback terra. Doesn't look like any kind of life forms live here either," answered Piper.

"Stork, is there any damage to the condor?" asked Aerrow.

"Ya, looks like one of the engines are totally fried. It will have to be fixed." He replied in his usual paranoid voice. "Can you fix it?" asked Aerrow again.

"I can fix it, but it will take some time," said Stork while searching for any more damages on the ship. " We don't have time for this," exclaimed Piper, " we need to get to Terra Tropica."

"Then how about this. Stork, you stay here with Junko and Finn to repair the damages. Radarr, Piper, and I will take our skimmers and pick up our route to Tropica." Said Aerrow. "Our skimmers are still functional, right? He asked. Finn put up to thumbs up to represent 'yes, they where not damaged'.

"Ok then, lets get to it!" said Aerrow sounding more confident then before.

As Stork started to get some tools for fixing, Piper, Aerrow and Radar left on their rides.

* * *

"Piper, how far are we from Tropica anyway?" asked Aerrow. " Not that far, we can probably count on a five to fifteen minute ride," Piper said while scanning a map of the quadrant. After about 3 minutes flying on their skimmers, Radarr started screeching and pointing behind them. Aerrow looked back to see Ravess' flagship coming up from behind them. Aerrow turned to Piper and pointed down, so the two Storm Hawks dived into the clouds while the third one was still looking back. The flagship then passed over them and into the clouds. Not even noticing them.

"That was a close one," exclaimed Aerrow.

"C'mon, lets go," said Piper before flying ahead of Aerrow.

* * *

**Hope enjoyed it! Plz review!**


	2. Not on Vacation

**Thank-you to everyone who has reviewed on chapter one. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I finally got around to writing the second chapter so here it is.**

**Storm Hawks © Nerd Corps.**

* * *

It took about 2 minutes for the flagship to land on Tropica. With Aerrow, Piper, and Radarr not far behind.

"Do you think they know we're here?" whispered Piper to Aerrow.

"I don't think so, but if they do we can easily defend ourselves. It's like Finn is here to blow our cover," replied Aerrow with a smile. Piper giggled quietly and they stared to venture into the jungle.

* * *

"Stork, why not?" whined Finn.

"Because if you think I'm going to leave her here damaged, then you got another thing coming!" exclaimed Stork in a annoyed voice.

"Guys, stop fighting!" said Junko.

"Why? You're the one who started it!" yelled Finn. "You and your hunger, there is no burger palace on this terra!"

As Junko and Finn were arguing, Stork sighed and went to go fix the rest of the condor. Knowing that the only two things he wanted was the Condor to be fixed, and for him to fix it by himself. As Finn and Junko were walking towards the condor, most likely because they were going to continue working on it, Stork went over to them and said

"If you think there's a burger palace here Junko, then go find it. And Finn, go with him to prove him wrong."

"OK!" they both said at the same time and left running.

Stork sighed with satisfaction. "Finally, peace and quiet."

* * *

Crack! Piper looked behind her and saw that Radarr had stepped on a branch, which cause it to break in half.

"Shhhh, Radarr quiet!" said Piper whispering. Radarr nodded and started to walk behind her again looking down to were he was stepping. Although he was not looking up and bumped into her. Aerrow and Piper were crouched down behind a bush looking at the Cyclonians.

"Ravess," whispered Aerrow sounding really annoyed, "she's there with them"

"I wonder what she's up to," said Piper quietly. " As long as we stay hidden and keep quiet, we may be able to be finished here and get back by the time the others finish fixing up the ship.

* * *

"Ahhhh, all done," said Stork as he flopped against the Condor hugging it.

" I told you there was no burger palace here," said Finn. "It doesn't hurt to look," replied Junko. Finn and Junko stopped right were they were and stared at the Condor. "Dude, you did it!" said Finn sounding amazed. "Ya, well," was all Stork could say.

"Sweet, lets go kick some Cyclonian tail!" said Finn before running through the door to get into the Condor. Once the three were in, Stork fired up the condor and off they went to Terra Tropica.

* * *

Piper, Aerrow, and Radarr were still crouched behind the same bush. When all of a sudden the three heard Finn's voice.

"Hey dudes, you find the Cyclonians yet?" said Finn very loudly. Ravess and the other talons looked and signal the talons to blast at the bush. Aerrow, Piper, and Radarr were then revealed. "Opps! My bad," said Finn sounding worried.

"Storm Hawks? What are you doing here?" asked one of the talons who was standing beside Ravess. "Us?" asked Aerrow. "The only reason we're here is because you are here." "What about you?" asked Aerrow again.

"We have our reasons, in which none of them concerns you," said Ravess.

Ravess and the talons then got into a fighting position as well as the Storm Hawks. "Everyone on my mark," exclaimed Aerrow to his team. "GO!"

And the Storm Hawks went into battle with the Cyclonians on Terra Tropica.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Plz review!**


	3. Where's Aerrow?

**Yay! New chapter! **

**I don't own Storm Hawks**

**Storm Hawks © Nerd Corps.**

* * *

The talons went after the Storm Hawks in all different directions causing them to separate in the bushes. Aerrow automatically went to fight with Ravess, while the rest of the team took care of the talons. Piper took out her energy staff and battled with 3 talons. They came charging at her with full force. She dodged them and stabbed one of them in the back with her staff. The other 2 then began to shoot at her. Piper used her staff to rebound every shot they made right back. The talons fell to her feet and Piper had won. She looked over to her left and tried to think of a way she could help the others.

As Piper was thinking, Finn was still trying to get away from the talons chasing him. Why aren't they attacking was all Finn could think off. Then all of a sudden Finn got bounced up in the air and got trapped in a net. The talons stopped chasing him and went to go and fight when they saw Stork hiding behind a tree. Once the talons left, Piper sneaked out of the nearest bush to Finn and cut open the net. Finn came falling out.

"Thanks," was all Finn said before he walked off to see what was going on. Junko, Stork, and Radarr came out of the bushes. The wallop and merb walked but Radarr ran and jumped on Piper's back.

"How did you guys get rid of the talons?" asked Piper

" Stork ran over to the edge of the terra and then jumped out of the way at the last second leaving the talons to fall," explained Junko.

" Awesome job Stork!" said Finn

" Ya, well," said Stork looking like he was feeling a bit proud.

" I just bashed through them," said Junko.

" What about you Radarr?" asked Piper.

Radarr made some screeching noises then ran over to a tree and climbed up it. While stand on a branch, Radarr pointed to the ground and started moving his finger across like he would be showing someone a path that can be only seen from a tree. With his other paw he used two of his fingers to make a running like motion. Then pointed at the ground again.

" Okay, so, the talons were chasing you?" asked Finn.

Radarr nodded his head. Then he jumped from the tree, looking like he was attacking something, did a summersault and ended with a stance to say he was done.

"And you jumped on top of the talons?" asked Finn sounding confident.

Radarr his head in delight.

"Wow Finn, I didn't know you were smart enough to even think about what Radarr was trying to say," said Piper very smug.

Piper then tuned around to realize that no one else, other then the people she was talking to, was around. "Umm, guys? Where's Aerrow?" asked Piper sounding very worried.

* * *

**Where is Aerrow? Is he still fighting? Did he win?**

**Short, I know. Plz review!**


	4. Just a Hit?

**Hey fanfiction lovers! If your wondering why I haven't updated in like 2 months, that's cause I had writer's block. And since school is starting next week, I wanted to get something up before I go back. This chapter is for mcbatlovin and helicopterrr, who helped me out with ideas. Chapters 5&6 are IN PROGRESS as you read. So look out for them very soon! Enjoy!**

**Storm Hawks © Nerd Corps.**

* * *

"What are you talking about Piper? He's right behind…" Finn stopped in the middle of his sentence when he noticed Aerrow was nowhere to be seen. " Well, he's Aerrow, I'm sure he'll turn up," continue Finn. The storm hawks all started to look for Aerrow. Radarr was sniffing around frantically to see if he could get his best friend's scent. All of a sudden the team heard a huge sound. " What was that?!" said Stork sounding really freaked out. " It sounded like it came from inside the jungle! C'mon!" replied Piper as she started to run into the deep bush. Everyone ran after her until no one was left in sight.

Piper came flying out of the bush first. Right after Piper came Radarr, then Finn, Junko, and last was Stork.

"This is were the sound came from," said Piper looking around to see if she could find any kind of clue as to where Aerrow is. "Well, then if this is were it came from, then where's Aerrow?" asked Finn.

"I'm right here," said a voice behind the team. Everyone turned around to see…

"Aerrow!" yelled Piper very happily and ran to give him a hug. "Dude, what happened?" asked Finn. "Ya, we couldn't find you," said Junko. Radarr made noises like he was really happy and jumped up on Aerrows shoulders.

"Well, right before Ravess shot her arrows at me, a branch fell down hitting the bow which cause her shots to go flying in the ground right beside her. That's when they exploded."

"That must have been what the noise was," interrupted Finn. "After that I looked up and saw Ravess getting away," finished Aerrow.

"Uh, guys? Can we hurry it up here and get back to the condor? You never know what kind of diseases this jungle carries!" said a very stricted sounded Stork.

* * *

Back on the condor, Piper noticed Aerrow was acting weird like he had never seen the inside of the condor before.

"Aerrow, are you ok?" asked Piper.

"Huh? What do you mean?" questioned Aerrow.

"Well, ever since you got back on the condor you seem to be acting kinda weird. Did you get hit on the head?" replied a concerned Piper.

"Oh, ya. That's what happened. I got hit in the head," answered Aerrow.

"Why don't you get some rest," Piper suggested as she walked him to his room.

"Goodnight Aerrow," was the last thing Piper said to Aerrow before she closed his door.

Aerrow watched the Storm Hawks sat at the main table with a big, red storm hawks insignia on it. As hid behind the corner, he could also hear them talk. It sounded like a surprise attack on the cyclonian-controlled terra blizzaris.

"Ok guys, we owe it to the blizzarians to help get their terra back. So here's how we're going to do it. Finn, you and Junko will fly out on our skimmers once the terra is in sight.

Once your out there, distract as many of the guards as you can. While you two are doing that, Stork will fly the condor and land on the terra. Then Radarr, Aerrow, and I are going to take our skimmers and infultrate the main cyclonian base on the terra. We take out the guards and shut it down. We will then ride back to the condor and catch up to you two again. If help needed, then Radarr can blast those guys down. Or, if we have to o to drastic measures, Aerrow and Radarr can go out there to kick some cyclonian butt! You guys will then fly back to the condor and we can hopefully fit in a smooth getaway," explained Piper to the rest of the team.

"Sounds good to me. I am so ready!" Finn said standing up like he was at a concert.

"Great! I'll let Aerrow know in the morning," said Piper. "We'll, I'm going to bed! Goodnight!" exclaimed Piper as she walked off to her room.

* * *

Aerrow was still hiding behind the corner, as he watched Piper go off to bed he went back to his room. He laughed a quiet and evil laugh. "Watch out storm hawks, kicking cyclonian butt, as you say, will not be as easy as you think." Aerrow then layed down on his bed, closed his eyes, and quietly laughed again before drifting off to sleep.

**

* * *

**

To be continued!! What's up with Aerrow? I mean, evil laughs and spying on his team mates. But who knows. Oh yeah, that's right! Me! And if you want to know too then you have to review!!


	5. Communication

**Hey everyone! Me again. This chapter is dedicated to number1stormhawksfan. You rock!! I'll shut up now and let u read on……**

* * *

Piper woke up during the middle of the night and looked at her clock. 3:30 am. After grumbling a little she slid under the sheets of her bed trying to get back to sleep. 10 minutes later, Piper was still awake. Sighing Piper said "I need a glass of water, maybe that will help."

As Piper got up out of bed she couldn't help but feel like something wasn't right. Not really thinking to much of it, Piper went to the kitchen on the condor.

While Piper was walking down the hall, she couldn't help but hear noises coming from Aerrow's bedroom. "Aerrow?" she called quietly. "Aerrow? Is everything alright? Can you hear me?"

Nobody answered. Piper opened the door without making a sound and turned on the light. "Aerrow?"

Aerrow wasn't there, only Radarr going crazy. Screech, screech, screech! "Radarr, where's Aerrow?!"

Radarr shook his head to say that he didn't know. Piper kneeled over, "maybe we can find him. If he's still on the condor then there's no point in waking up the other," said Piper. Radarr nodded yes and jumped up on Piper's shoulder's.

* * *

After getting a drink of and searching for about 10 minutes, neither Radarr or Piper could find Aerrow. As they were going to go get the others, Radarr heard a strange noise and ran in the same direction. Piper followed. It sounded like footsteps. Radarr and Piper ran to the bridge to find Aerrow wiring wires connected to the comgear.

"Uh, Aerrow?"

Aerrow looked up quickly to see Radarr and Piper looking at him. He automatically went over to them.

"Ya?" he asked.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing," he said, "just couldn't sleep. Night!"

As Aerrow walked out of the bridge Piper got that same she felt when she was in her room. The feeling like something wasn't right. But, again, she ignored and went back to bed.

* * *

In the morning, Junko was making breakfast. Finn was looking at the food or stuff Junko was cooking on the stove. Finn had a discusted look on his face. Piper came out of her room and met up with Radarr.

"Hey, Radarr," she said. Radarr made some screeching noises and walked beside he to the bridge. There they saw Stork piloting the condor as usual. Finn came into the room with Junko stuffing his face with food. Even though nobody else thought it would be considered food. Yeup, everything was going pretty normal. Except one thing.

"Guys, do you know where Aerrow?" asked Piper

"Uh, I think he's still sleeping," answered Junko.

"But Aerrow is always the first one up before all of us," replied Piper, "even if he has no sleep at all,"

"Well maybe today's the day we sleep in," said Finn. "I'm going back to bed,"

Finn started to walk off towards he door. Piper grabbed the back or his shirt.

"No, it means that something is wrong," exclaimed Piper.

As the team was in the middle of their conversation, Stork was steering the condor. For some reason the steering handle wasn't working. Stork bent over and looked to see if it as something wrong with the wires.

"Who's been playing around with the wires?" asked Stork.

Everyone went silent. "Why would anyone do that?" asked Finn.

"Actually, Finn's got a point," said Piper. "What a minute, when Radarr and I went to go looking for Aerrow last night, he was in here rewiring something."

"What where you doing up anyway?" asked Junko

"I couldn't sleep so I got up to get a drink of water and I heard Radarr in Aerrow's room." Replied Piper.

" Well, whatever he was doing, he seemed to rewire the wires so the steering would not respond," said Stork. "But by the looks of it, it seems like he was trying to communicate with someone,"

"He was kind of in a hurry when I saw him last night. He could have easily got the wires mixed up," said Piper.

"Radarr, did you see Aerrow do anything weird this morning?" asked Piper.

Radarr did an action that looked like he was talking to someone through a transmission. Then he did one were it looked like he went to bed.

"So he WAS trying to connect with someone!" gasped Piper.

"Well, did you here who was on the other line?" asked Junko.

Radarr shook his head 'no' and did an action which clearly meant nobody answered at that particular time.

"So now the question is, why was he trying to communicate with someone without telling us?" said Finn.

"And who was he trying to communicate with,' replied Piper.

* * *

**So here's chapter 5 for ya. And I know these are short chapters, I know. But review, review, review!! 8)**


	6. Realization

**Heyy! sry i havent updated this fanfic in a while. but here's chapter 6, i hope u all enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone was in the bridge, except for Aerrow, trying to piece together the strange behavior, with the no-one-answering transmissions, rewired wires, and secretive vibe.

"Maybe he was tryin to contact Starling?" guessed Junko.

"But why would he without telling us?" replied Piper

Then Finn piped up, "besides, she usually comes to us for help, not the other way around"

Stork fixed the wiring and got back the control of the ship.

"I say he has mind words, we should all get tested," said Stork.

Piper just looked at Stork. She was listening to Finn and Junko guess different suggestions for what could possibly be happening to Aerrow. At all of the suggestions Piper never really clued in until Finn made a wild guess that brought Piper into thinking mode.

"Finn what did you say again?" asked Piper

"Uhhh, a girl?"

"No, before that," she said.

"A shape shifter?" he asked.

"Yes! Remember when Lark came aboard and it really was Cyclonis in disguise?"

"Ya, so?" asked Finn.

"Well, maybe..." started Piper.

"Maybe this Aerrow is Cyclonis in disguise?" guessed Junko.

"Or another Cyclonian," said Piper, "we're gonna have to keep an eye on this so called 'Aerrow' every single minute. Who knows what he's done in the amount of time that we were in here," said Piper.

Thats when Aerrow walked in. Everyone looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

Stork jumped up beside him, "I don't know, why don't you tell us?"

"Tell you what?" he asked.

"Don't play games with us 'Aerrow', we know you aren't who you say to be," stated Piper taking a few steps towards him and Stork.

"The last game I played with you was, you know, that game," he said then laughed that nervous laugh.

"Get him!" yelled Finn getting up quickly to his feet.

Aerrow started running through the condor with the rest of the Storm Hawks chasing him. He reached the hanger bay before the rest of them.

"Gotta hide before they find me," he said to himself in a whisper tone.

He looked around to find a good hiding spot, something that could hide him for at least a half hour.

When Aerrow noticed some boxes piled up and jumped in behind the boxes and stuck his head in a little spot so he could see where the others were.

The team then ran into the hanger bay to find no one in site.

"Everyone, search the condor. I'll stay here to make sure he doesn't get away on the skimmers," ordered Piper.

* * *

After about an hour of searching the team met back up with Piper to report that they can't find him anywhere they looked.

"He's got to..." Piper started but got cut off by some sounds of movement behind some boxes they had piled up by the wall.

Junko walked over and lifted up the boxed and sure enough found Aerrow. He was about to run but the rest of the team grabbed him and took him back to the bridge for questioning.

All Aerrow could think is, _I can't take this anymore, I want to destroy them so badly. I can easily do it right now. He's so weak and stupid, but if I want this to work I've gotta act like him. If they want answers that equals Aerrow then that's what they are going to get. _

**

* * *

**

YAY! i finished th 6th chapter. Super sry it's sooo short but hopefully more chapters will be coming so that way this fanfic will be completed sooner so i can focuse on family guy, I already have a sequel idea YAY!!! R&R!!


End file.
